


sand

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: I'm sorry this is a day late, but my internet connection is botchy and so is my electricity :(Andrew isn't going to let his boyfriends mess with him without messing back
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Kudos: 39
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	sand

“Are you really wearing black fucking boots to play volleyball on a beach?”

Andrew looked at Allison disdainfully, and she stared right back. It reminded Neil of two stuck-up peacocks. 

“And what of it?”

Allison just shook her head and resumed the game as Andrew sat on the sidelines, watching his boyfriends. The word still sent a thrill through him, that he’ll alwartant people in his life near him. That they weren’t going anywhere. 

Yesterday’s poor attempt in getting Andrew to change his outfit had resulted in nothing but a very grumpy Andrew stomping up to the poor hassled clerk of an overcrowded, overpriced beach-side store and demanding that she show him the section for clothes his size. It had been the kids section, and he had come out fuming, with terrible black jeans and an even worse black star wars t-shirt, which he had worn inside out. Needless to say, the day had then gone horribly. 

This day was looking bright, with both the idiots very a little occupied in trying to win the volleyball game that the foxes were playing against the Trojans. He crossed his feet as Kevin came over at their break. He sat down beside him and held his hand out with a soft “Is this okay?”

Andrew looked at the offending hand and held it, willing himself not to blush. 

“Hey,” Kevin said. “Can I put my arms around you?”

Andrew looked at Kevin in confusion. 

“Sure?”

“What the fuck, Day,” he asked the man who was now carrying him bridal style toward the volleyball game.

“Are you complaining? I know you like it.”

Andrew crossed his arms and hoped he didn't looked a surly teenager.

“Hey, Minyard, looking a lot like a surly teenager there,” Allison said, and Andrew just raised one finger in response.

Kevin dropped him off in the middle of his and Neil’s team. 

“If you play with us,” Neil said softly, joining them, “You can rub it in Aaron’s face that you won.”

Andrew looked at his boyfriends dubiously. He was about 99% sure that there was no foul play involved, so he went ahead.

The game was going great till fucking Aaron decided that to impress his girlfriend, he would try and win. All his serves now came his way, and also came wy above his head, thanks to Reynolds, who had now made it her fucking life goal to try and make him trip, not that he was receiving much help from Neil or Kevin…. 

“Fuck both of you,” Andrew said, turning to face Neil and Kevin, both of whom looked incredibly confused, and then panicky, as they saw the ball that Aaron had seved come right behind ANrdew and knock him over.

Looking back at the last few days, Andew felt that it was fair to say that he had been pushed into things a lot more than was acceptable.The universe, however, seemed to disagree as he fell face first into the soggy sand.

He lay there for a few moments, just thinking about the stupidity and vulnerability of surrounding himself with people.

He focussed on the sound of Keivn laughing and Aaron cursing and held up one finger from his position on the ground.

He picked himself up when Neil started talking about the ice cream that Allison had packed for the group. 

He took a step, and it was pretty much a landslide of sand down his front. He breathed in slowly as Neil tried not to lose it. 

He made eye contact with Aaron once, and his lips twitched.

Andrew wanted to commit murder.

He made it to their picnic spot, and then realized that he had no spare clothes. Andrew stood in the hotel room that they had rented and contemplated just how mad Neil would be if he wore his clothes.

It never really was a question.

*

Neil wanted a fucking change of clothes. He did not want to walk into their room and feel like walking right back out after seeing their bed covered sand. That Andrew had gotten on there. Did he mention his ucking clothes were gone.

Kevin said it was fair.

Andrew said nothing, really, just stared (UP) at Neil impassively except for the smallest twitch of his lips, which told Neil all he ever wanted to know.

Fucking righteous boyfriends.

He stared at Kevin for a minute before saying, “Tomorrow, Andrew needs to wear this.”

In his hand was a floral t-shirt. That even Jeremy wouldn't wear. Not even Matt. Or Nicky.

Kevin’s lips turned up into a smile that Neil would do anything for.

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting (if you do) it makes my day!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
